


Nos mémoires

by Athenalle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, F/M, Post-Canon, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 132: Wings of Freedom Spoilers, levihan - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenalle/pseuds/Athenalle
Summary: SPOIL (jusqu'au chapitre 137)"Elle avait gardé la tête haute, plus haute qu’elle ne l’avait jamais fait. Comme si toutes ces responsabilités n’étaient rien pour elle. Levi savait que c’était faux. Il le savait mais il n’avait rien dit. Qu’aurait-il pu dire ? C’était son devoir. C’était même plus : c’était une obligation. Elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que de la remplir. Parce que le sort de l’Humanité en dépendait. Il fallait que quelqu’un remplisse ce rôle et ça ne pouvait être qu’elle. Tant pis si elle devait se briser dans le processus. Elle avait fait le choix de desservir son coeur en entrant dans le bataillon d’exploration.""La guerre était terminée mais l’impuissance était toujours là. Il était à nouveau incapable de parler. Pour des raisons différentes. Cette fois, ce n’était pas le devoir qui scellait ses lèvres. Non, c’était que ses mots n’avaient personne à atteindre. Parce qu’Hanji n’était pas là. Et elle ne le serait plus jamais."
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Hange Zoë
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Nos mémoires

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! C'est ma première fanfiction snk (et la première fanfiction que je publie tout court). Moi et l'anglais ça fait deux donc je vais la poster en français même si le fandom français est moins nombreux.  
> Je sais qu'il y a peut-être quelques détails chronologiques qui divergent du canon (même si j'ai essayé d'y rester le plus conforme) mais c'était aussi par souci de simplicité pour me concentrer le plus possible sur "mon histoire" et la relation entre Hanji et Levi.  
> Je précise aussi que ça a été écrit avant la sortie du chapitre 138 que je ne prends du coup pas en compte, c'est à partir de la fin du 137 que ça changera vraiment du canon.  
> Bref, en espérant que ça plaira~

Cela faisait 5 ans.  
Cinq ans qu’Erwin était mort.  
Cinq ans qu’il avait emporté la quasi-totalité du bataillon avec lui.  
Cinq ans que toutes ses vies avaient été décimées, balayées comme si elles n’étaient rien.  
Cinq ans qu’il était incapable de tenir sa promesse. Cinq ans qu’Erwin avait sacrifié sa vie pour qu’il puisse tuer le titan bestial. Cinq ans que le titan bestial était hors de portée.  
Cinq ans qu’ils avaient découvert la vérité sur les titans. Sans qu’Erwin ne puisse jamais réaliser son rêve car il l’avait envoyé en enfer.  
Cinq ans que le bataillon avait subi tant de pertes que la 104ème brigade étaient aujourd’hui considérés comme des vétérans. Alors qu’ils n’étaient que des enfants.  
Cinq ans qu’il ne restait plus que lui et Hanji d’une époque révolue.  
Cinq ans qu’Hanji était major.  
Et cinq ans qu’il la voyait lentement dépérir sous le poids des responsabilités. 

Du bataillon qui avait servi sous le commandement du treizième major, Erwin Smith, il ne restait plus rien que la nouvelle escouade Levi, Floch rescapé miraculeux du massacre, Hanji et lui-même, Levi. Il y avait une chose que Levi pouvait dire au nom de tous ses morts : il avait toujours été évident pour chacun d’eux qu’Hanji serait la prochaine. Il n’avait pas besoin d’avoir leur confirmation pour l’affirmer. Tout le monde avait toujours su que si Erwin venait à trépasser, Hanji serait celle qui prendrait sa place. Elle était la seule à jamais oser lui tenir tête, lui opposant des plans innovants. Elle avait une vision des choses différentes et c’est ce qui la rendait brillante. Parfois, son enthousiasme la rendait imprudente et alors Erwin l’arrêtait. Mais d’autres fois, lui-même pliait face à son génie. Oui. Il était évident pour tous qu’elle serait la prochaine.  
Pour tous, sauf pour elle. 

Elle était la seule à vivre dans sa bulle d’insouciance et à ne jamais avoir soupçonné être en lice pour le rôle de major. Et à la mort de son prédécesseur, la réalité l’avait rattrapé de plein fouet. Mais Hanji était forte. Malgré cette charge qui devait peser si lourd, elle avait redressé les épaules. Elle avait gardé la tête haute, plus haute qu’elle ne l’avait jamais fait. Comme si toutes ces responsabilités n’étaient rien pour elle. Comme si elle avait toujours su qu’elle en hériterait un jour et qu’elle s’y était préparée. Levi savait que c’était faux. Il le savait mais il n’avait rien dit. Qu’aurait-il pu dire ? C’était son devoir. C’était même plus : c’était une obligation. Elle n’avait pas d’autre choix que de la remplir. Parce que le sort de l’Humanité en dépendait. Pouvait-on encore même qualifier les habitants des murs comme étant “l’Humanité” alors qu’ils n’étaient en réalité qu’une minorité du genre humain ? Quoi qu’il en soit, il fallait que quelqu’un remplisse ce rôle et ça ne pouvait être qu’elle. Tant pis si elle devait se briser dans le processus. Elle avait fait le choix de desservir son coeur en entrant dans le bataillon d’exploration. 

Aucune vie ne valait plus qu’une autre et Levi n’aurait pas accepté de sacrifier celle d’un inconnu qui n’avait rien demandé. Parce qu’il n’était pas en droit de prendre cette décision pour quelqu’un d’autre. Mais en s’engageant, chacun acceptait de se rabaisser au rang de pion, pour servir une cause plus grande. Le major n’était pas différent. Peut-être même était-ce celui qui sacrifiait le plus. Pour cette raison, Levi n’était pas en droit de dire quoi que ce soit. Alors il restait silencieux. Lorsqu’il entendait Hanji entrer dans l’une de ses crises de colère et détruire ses meubles à coups de pied, il haussait simplement les épaules. Leurs chambres étaient à côté, alors parfois il l’entendait aussi étouffer ses sanglots. Il avait la délicatesse de ne jamais le faire remarquer. Dans ces moments-là, il ressentait une telle impuissance. C’était un sentiment qui engendrait avec lui une frustration terrible. Mais tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour elle ne se limitait qu’à des petits gestes futiles. Nettoyer les débris de meuble derrière elle. Il le faisait quand elle n’était pas là. Hanji savait très bien que c’était lui. Tout comme elle savait très bien qu’il avait conscience qu’elle se brisait. Mais ils choisissaient de ne rien dire. Parce qu’il n’y avait rien à dire. Jamais elle ne le remercia pour nettoyer derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait pas. Ca serait admettre la réalité. Elle n’en avait pas le droit car elle devait garder la tête haute. Le major devait renvoyer cette image trop lisse et parfaite. Il ne devait pas montrer sa souffrance car cela pourrait faire douter les soldats. 

Levi comprenait. Il ne le savait que trop bien car il avait vu Erwin sombrer de la même manière. Mais les choses étaient différentes, Erwin n’avait jamais été aussi idéaliste qu’Hanji. Erwin n’avait pas eu le même ennemi. Alors que lui avait fait face aux titans, Hanji devait faire face à des êtres humains. Alors qu’Erwin avait pour ennemi des êtres non-pensants, Hanji était l’ennemie de civilisations entières. Oui, c’était ça la différence. Les titans avaient été leurs ennemis mais ce n’était pas réciproque. Les humains n’avaient jamais été les ennemis des titans, ils ne faisaient que se défendre et se battre pour ce qui leur était dû : la liberté. Hanji, elle, était l’ennemie de Mahr. Et bien qu’elle ne voulait pas que ça soit réciproque, qu’elle ne voulait pas faire de Mahr leur ennemi, le cours des choses semblait en décider autrement. Au final, la décision ne lui revenait pas. N’était-ce pas risible ? Elle avait tant de responsabilités dont elle n’avait même jamais voulu, tout ça pour au final ne même pas être en droit de décider. Tout ça pour que son opinion ne pèse rien dans la balance. La réalité était dure et triste. Implacable.

***

Et puis un jour, Eren avait disparu. Il était parti.  
Eren, le détenteur du titan originel. Eren qui était leur seul espoir face à Mahr.  
Ils avaient été naïfs en pensant connaître l’impuissance. Car ce n’était rien comparé à celle qu’ils ressentaient tous désormais. Et même là, ce n’était rien face à celle qu’Hanji devait ressentir. Pourtant, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui adressa un sourire maladroit et haussa les épaules. Comme pour dire “on va s’en sortir, je vais m’en sortir”. Elle mentait. Mais elle avait toujours été comme ça. A balayer son mal-être d’un sourire. Et même s’il ne la croyait pas, il rentrait dans son jeu et faisait comme si. Elle le savait. Mais encore une fois, elle ne disait rien. Ils étaient impuissants.  
Au moins, elle était encore capable de sourire.  
L’image de l’Hanji souriante et complètement folle était morte avec le bataillon.  
Parce qu’après ça, Hanji était devenue major et elle avait été elle-même pour la dernière fois ce jour où ils avaient découvert la plage. Où ils avaient vu la mer pour la première fois.  
Hanji restait une personne relativement souriante mais ce n’était rien en comparaison avec le passé.  
Les nouveaux soldats ne la connaissaient pas comme cette folle excentrique. Pour eux, elle était le major. Sérieuse et implacable.  
Mais incapable d’avoir su garder auprès d’eux l’espoir de l’humanité. Alors qu’Erwin avait toujours su conserver Eren à leurs côtés.  
Levi haïssait tous ces insolents qui chuchotaient dans son dos.  
Etaient-ils stupides ? Ne réalisaient-ils pas que les circonstances étaient différentes ?  
Erwin avait sauvé Eren de multiples tentatives de kidnapping.  
Jamais il n’avait eu à affronter la fuite d’Eren.  
S’ils croyaient si bien faire, pourquoi ne prenaient-ils pas sa place ? Parce qu’ils en étaient incapables, quoi qu’ils disent.  
C’était une forme de lâcheté qu’il ne supportait pas. Ceux qui avaient besoin d’un coupable pour camoufler leur propre incompétence.  
Et même si Hanji savait qu’on remettait sa position en question, elle ne punit jamais personne. Elle se contenta de garder la tête haute. Encore une fois. Toujours. Jusqu’à ce que les rumeurs se taisent et que tout le monde se complaise dans un silence coupable.  
Mais combien de temps saurait-elle rester ainsi ?

Et Eren était revenu.  
Pas en personne.  
Une lettre.  
Avec cette simple missive, l’impuissance était revenue.  
Encore plus puissante.  
Plus dévastatrice. 

Il avait l’intention de déclarer la guerre à Mahr.  
Et il exigeait que le bataillon vienne empêcher sa capture.  
Encore une fois, l’opinion d’Hanji n’avait aucun poids. Elle était obligée de suivre. S’ils n’agissaient pas, Eren tomberait entre les mains de Mahr. L’originel était leur seul espoir. Mais s’ils venaient, ils se rendraient complices d’un génocide.  
Ce n’était pas s’ils venaient. Ils allaient y aller. Levi l’avait compris alors même qu’Hanji leur lisait la lettre à voix haute.  
Ils n’avaient pas le choix. 

Hanji passait des heures enfermée dans son bureau avec Armin, à concevoir des plans qui le dépassait. Levi n’était pas stupide. Mais un génie comme ceux de ces deux-là était hors de sa portée. Ils étaient tous deux très différents. Armin avait une manière d’analyser et de réfléchir plus similaire à celle d’Erwin. Hanji avait une perspective innovante et brillante. Quoique… Désormais, sa manière de raisonner était plus froide. Plus triste. Plus morne. Elle ne travaillait plus avec passion. Mais encore une fois, il ne pouvait rien dire. Parce que les habitants des murs avaient besoin que ce duo sacrifie son humanité pour gagner cette guerre.  
Bientôt, ce qu’Hanji redoutait tant allait devenir réalité.  
Mahr deviendrait leur ennemi.  
La guerre serait officielle. 

Cinq ans.  
Ca faisait cinq ans.

***

C’était un soir où Hanji était enfermée dans son bureau depuis des heures. A travailler. Encore. Encore. Et encore. Armin était parti depuis longtemps. Mais il lui restait tant de paperasse et de démarches qu’elle ne daignait pas sortir de là. Voir la brune se plonger dans le travail jusqu’à en oublier l’extérieur n’avait jamais été une chose rare. Mais à l’époque où Levi la connaissait comme cette scientifique folle et exéburante, c’était différent. C’était sa passion qui lui faisait oublier le reste. Ce n’était pas une corvée que de passer une nuit blanche sur ses expériences. A cette époque déjà, elle manquait désespérément de repos et tous essayaient de la pousser à prendre un jour de congé. Mais c’était le jour de congé qui était une corvée, pas le travail.

Aujourd’hui, ce n’était plus le cas. Hanji n’aimait pas son travail de major. Ce n’était pas qu’elle était mauvaise. Certains la disaient excellente. D’autres pointaient les imprévus et la disaient mauvaise. Aucun des deux n’avait raison. Hanji n’était pas excellente. Elle n’était pas mauvaise. Elle faisait juste de son mieux. Et son mieux était plus haut que ce que n’importe qui d’autre aurait pu faire. Elle n’était pas excellente mais elle était le meilleur choix possible. Alors elle ne se plaignait pas et elle faisait ce qu’elle avait à faire. Faire ce qu’il faut faire. Pas par passion mais par devoir. Parfois, Levi regrettait son laboratoire. Cette pièce qui était toujours dans un désordre monstre. Il regrettait l’époque où elle s’y enfermait pendant des jours à se tuer le cerveau sur des expériences. Même l’époque où elle y avait développé les lances utilisées contre Reiner. Aujourd’hui, l’alliance avec les Azumabito avaient rendu les recherches d’Hanji obsolètes. Bien sûr, les ingénieurs auraient été ravis d’avoir un cerveau aussi brillant et prompt à comprendre à leurs côtés. Sa perception des choses aurait pu les aider à concevoir de nouveaux instruments. Cependant, Hanji n’avait pas le temps pour ça. Elle avait ses responsabilités de major. Elle n’était plus une scientifique. Elle était un soldat, un diplomate, un capitaine. Mais pas une scientifique. 

Fut une époque où il y avait Moblit pour lui apporter les repas qu’elle sautait. Pour la forcer à quitter son travail et à dormir. Pour lui rappeler qu’elle devait se laver. La pousser à prendre une pause. Parfois, Levi participait aussi et lui apporter son plateau repas. Parfois, il lui apportait du thé et ils le buvaient ensemble, silencieusement. Mais c’était accessoire. C’était une fois de temps en temps. Car ils appréciaient chacun la présence de l’autre. Aujourd’hui, il ne restait plus que Levi. Moblit n’était plus là. C’était à lui que revenait cette charge. Mais ce n’était pas la même chose qu’autrefois. Hanji faisait plus attention à son apparence. Ses cheveux n’étaient plus attachées en cette queue de cheval négligée et emmêlée. Ce n’était pas la coiffure la plus sophistiquée qui soit qu’elle portait désormais, mais c’était soigné. Elle se lavait plus régulièrement. Elle changeait ses vêtements à un rythme normal. Ils n’étaient plus plissés. Levi n’aurait jamais cru penser ça un jour, mais l’Hanji sale et désordonnée lui manquait. Ce n’était plus la même chose. Mais il pouvait au moins continuer à lui apporter une tasse de thé. Pour la forcer à se permettre une pause. Alors il entra dans son bureau avec son plateau, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Comme il l’avait toujours fait. 

Son bureau croulait sous les papiers. Elle grattait furieusement un document avec sa plume. Elle avait quelques tâches d’encre sur les mains. Elle ne sursauta pas en l’entendant rentrer. Elle releva simplement la tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ses yeux bruns n’étaient pas pétillants. Depuis quand avaient-ils perdu leur éclat ? Cela faisait si longtemps que Levi se demandait si l’image de ses grands yeux bruns émerveillés n’avaient jamais été qu’un rêve. Peut-être les imaginait-il ainsi parce qu’il idéalisait cette époque. Rien n’allait bien et pourtant c’était déjà mieux qu’aujourd’hui. Habituellement, ses lèvres se recourbaient en un mince sourire. Un sourire forcé mais qui était là pour lui dire qu’elle était heureuse de le voir, peu importe à quel point le monde allait mal. Cette fois, il n’y en eut pas. Elle le fixa seulement, comme pour l’inciter à parler et lui demander ce qu’il voulait. Le plateau de thé entre ses mains disait tout mais elle l’ignorait ostensiblement. Les cernes sous ses yeux étaient énormes. Si elle s’était écroulée de fatigue sous ses yeux, Levi n’en aurait même pas été étonné. Et pourtant, elle le fixait comme s’il n’était qu’une gêne, comme si ce moment de répit qu’il souhaitait lui offrir n’était qu’un fardeau. 

“Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Levi ?”s’enquit-elle avec douceur. 

Ce n’était pas sa voix de commandant. C’était la voix qu’elle prenait lorsqu’elle annonçait à des parents la perte de leur enfant. La voix qu’elle prenait pour témoigner son soutien à un soldat qui rentrait de sa première exploration, brisé. La voix qu’elle prenait lorsqu’elle rendait visite aux tombes de ses amis. Jamais elle ne l’avait employée pour Levi. Ou tout du moins, ça ne lui avait jamais paru écoeurant. A la mort d’Isabel et Farlan, sa voix était douce mais compatissante. Pareil lorsqu’il avait perdu son escouade. Là, c’était empli de pitié. Parce qu’elle n’avait pas l’intention de lui accorder la compagnie qu’il était venu chercher. Ce n’était pas compatissant parce qu’elle n’était plus là pour lui. Elle s’éloignait car ses responsabilités creusaient un gouffre entre eux. Mais que pouvait-il dire ? C’était son devoir. Son choix de se sacrifier. Il n’avait pas le droit d’être égoïste et de réclamer son amitié. Ce n’était pas pour lui qu’il endossait le rôle de Moblit. Il ne le faisait plus pour passer du temps avec elle. Il le faisait car elle avait besoin de souffler. 

“J’ai préparé du thé.”indiqua-t-il en poussant le bazar de son bureau pour poser le plateau.  
“Je suis désolée Levi, je n’ai pas le temps. J’ai encore du travail.”

Ce n’était toujours pas sa voix de commandant mais son ton était devenu ferme. 

“C’est juste du thé.”

Elle ne répondit pas. Parce qu’ils savaient tous les deux que ce n’était pas juste du thé. Si c’était juste du thé, il lui aurait donné la tasse et serait reparti. Et elle aurait continué à travailler en le sirotant tranquillement. Ce n’était pas juste du thé. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle travaille en le buvant. Il voulait qu’elle oublie les problèmes de l’humanité pendant cinq minutes. Cinq minutes pendant lesquelles elle boirait son thé. Qu’est-ce que c’était, cinq minutes dans cinq ans ? 

“Tu ressembles à de la merde.”  
“Tu exagères, je suis beaucoup plus soignée et propre qu’il y a cinq ans. J’y peux rien si tes critères sont trop élevés.”

Elle lui avait répondu. C’était un début. Sauf qu’autrefois, elle aurait rit. Elle ne l’aurait pas contredit car il était évident qu’elle n’allait pas bien et qu’elle était épuisée mais elle aurait encore trouvé la force de rire. Là, elle était déjà retournée au remplissage de ce formulaire et ne lui jetait même pas un regard en parlant. Il roula des yeux.

“Tu sais bien que ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, Hanji. Depuis combien de temps n’as-tu pas dormi ?”  
“Tu es le dernier à pouvoir me faire une réflexion là-dessus.”  
“Ca ne répond pas à ma question.”

Le silence retomba. Avant elle aurait plaisanté. Elle n’aurait pas cherché à le contredire ou alors ça aurait sonné comme une taquinerie. Pas aussi froidement. Avant, ça n’aurait pas été à lui de chercher ses mots pour reprendre la conversation. L’ancienne Hanji était après tout capable de tenir une conversation à elle toute seule. 

“Ce que je veux dire, c'est que t'es en train de t’épuiser. Ca te suffit pas d’avoir une vue de merde et d’être borgne ? Cette putain de paperasse est peut-être importante mais dans ton état, tu n’arriveras à rien et tu vas faire des erreurs. Et l’humanité de merde va crever parce que t’es pas foutue de te reposer.”

Alors qu’il parlait, il posa brusquement son poing sur la table pour attirer son attention. Elle cessa de rédiger. Lentement, elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Elle soupira. Puis doucement, avec cette lenteur exagérée qui lui donnait envie de lui arracher son travail des mains, elle reposa sa plume. Evidemment. Ca restait Hanji. Et Hanji finissait toujours par accepter cette tasse de thé. A l’époque où elle était une scientifique, elle protestait et pleurnichait parce qu’elle voulait terminer ses expériences mais finissait par se calmer. D’autres fois, il n’avait même pas à élever le ton et elle souriait simplement et posait ce qu’elle faisait. Elle croisa les bras, le fixant, interdite.

“Eh bien alors nous sommes dans une impasse, Levi. Puisque si je ne termine pas ça “l’humanité de merde va crever parce que je suis pas foutue de faire mon travail”.”

Il se figea.  
C’était sa voix de commandant.  
Jamais, ô grand jamais elle n’en avait usé contre lui. Elle l’avait toujours traité comme un égal, jamais comme un subordonné. Parfois son ton était un peu froid. Mais pas strict. En tant que major, elle lui avait souvent donné des ordres mais ça ne sonnait pas ainsi. C’était plus comme une amie qui lui demandait son aide et Levi accepterait automatiquement.  
Il ne répondit pas.  
Il attendit.  
C’était une blague, non ?  
Elle allait éclater de rire et lui dire quelque chose comme “alors tu y as cru ? Awwww ne me dis pas que j’ai réussi à vexer Levi Ackerman lui-même ! Je suis vraiment honorée que l’idée que je refuse de boire une tasse de thé avec toi t’attriste autant !”, n’est-ce pas ?  
Mais il n’en fut rien.  
Il n’y eut que le silence qui se faisait de plus en plus lourd, de seconde en seconde.  
Cette fois, Hanji fut la première à le rompre. Son regard s’adoucit. Elle soupira à nouveau et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Hanji était une personne bourrée de tics et de mimiques comme celle-ci. Autrefois, ce geste aurait pu s’accompagner d’un rire nerveux ou d’un cri de frustration, dépendant de son état d’esprit. Pas ce soir. 

“Levi… Écoute, je suis désolée, je… Je ne voulais pas parler aussi durement ou être si froide. C’est juste… J’ai tellement de choses à faire que je ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Et même quand je m’arrête, je pense à tellement de trucs en même temps que j’en attrape une migraine. J’ai… Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas m’arrêter. Ne rends pas ça plus compliqué que ça ne l’est. Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi, ça me touche mais… Pas cette fois.”

S’inquiéter ? Est-ce qu’il s’inquiétait ? En avait-il seulement le droit alors qu’il la regardait dépérir sans bouger le petit doigt ? Lui aussi avait été brisé de nombreuses fois. Et elle l’avait toujours réparé. Avec sa patience, son soutien et sa gentillesse qui ne se tarissait jamais. Même quand il lui faisait savoir son mécontentement, elle n’avait pas reculé et avait forcé sa carapace, se frayant un chemin dans sa vie. Il baissa les yeux vers le plateau de thé. Lui n’en était pas capable. Il n’était pas capable d’insister comme elle le faisait. De la forcer à accepter son aide et à en être reconnaissante. Ou était-ce parce que lui n’avait jamais vraiment voulu la repousser ? Alors que là, elle ne lui laissait clairement aucun choix. Non, au fond, sans doute voulait-elle qu’il insiste. Mais il avait compris ce qu’elle voulait dire derrière ses paroles. 

_Si tu continues, je vais craquer Levi. Et si je craque, je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver. Alors laisse-moi._

Alors il hocha platement la tête. Il posa sa tasse devant elle et récupéra le reste avant de sortir de la pièce. Encore une fois, il ne dit rien, il ne fit rien. Que pouvait-il dire ? Que pouvait-il faire ? Rien. Il était impuissant. Ils étaient tous impuissants.

***

La culpabilité du survivant était une douleur atroce.  
Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?  
J’ai laissé tout ceci arriver.  
Je suis un meurtrier.

C’était discutable. Toute personne extérieure aurait dit “non, tu n’es pas un meurtrier, tu n’avais juste pas le choix…”. 

Ce jour-là, personne n’aurait pu dire ça.  
On aurait pu trouver des justifications à l’atrocité des actes qu’ils commirent.  
Mais personne n’aurait pu dire “non, tu n’es pas un meurtrier”.  
Un génocide.  
Ils se rendirent complices d’un génocide.  
Ce jour-là, des centaines de civils mahrs moururent par leur faute.  
Pourquoi préciser des civils mahrs ? Leur nationalité n’avait aucune importance.  
C'étaient des civils innocents. Et il les avait tués. 

Mais Hanji ne fit pas que tuer des civils innocents. Elle tua des soldats. Le nombre de pertes de leur côté fut infime face à ce massacre. Cependant, c’était Hanji qui les avait envoyés à la mort.  
Armin avait en grande partie conçu le plan. Pourtant, Hanji lui avait dit qu’elle était celle qui avait choisi de l’appliquer. Celle qui avait donné les ordres. Celle qui endossait les morts qu’elle pouvait lui épargner. Celle qui était prête à prendre le plus de responsabilités.  
Parce qu’elle était le major.  
Et personne ne pouvait la contredire.  
Erwin avait fait pareil, avant elle.  
Aujourd’hui, c’était son tour. 

Ils étaient préparés à devenir des meurtriers. A participer à ce génocide. Bien sûr, rien de ce qu’ils se disaient n’aurait pu suffire à vivre tout cela en face. Mais ils s’y attendaient. Si après ce massacre, Eren les avait rejoint sans que rien d’autre ne se passe, ils auraient pu se dire que tout s’était bien passé. N’était-ce pas risible ? Tout se serait bien passé malgré la mort de milliers d’innocents. Mais tout ne se passa pas bien à cause de la mort d’une unique personne. 

Il s’était attaché à ces gamins. Il avait presque oublié la dure réalité. Presque. Il avait perdu trop de monde pour l’oublier complètement. Hanji aussi s’y était attachée. Quelque part, ils étaient presque devenus des figures parentales pour eux. Plus Hanji que lui. Elle était plus douce, plus compréhensible, plus empathique. Hanji dirait qu’il l’était lui aussi. Parce qu’elle le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Qu’elle voyait des aspects de lui qu’il ne soupçonnait même pas. Qu’elle le connaissait mieux que lui-même. Il refuserait de l’avouer. Peut-être aurait-il dû le dire à voix haute. Avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Avant qu’il n’en manque un. 

Avant que Sasha s’en aille. 

Les enfants pleurèrent. Hanji et lui s’en détournèrent. Ils avaient des obligations. Surtout elle. Le deuil n’était pas fait. Mais ils devaient avancer. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils surent qu’ils ressentaient la même chose. Un mélange de tristesse et d’acceptation. Ils avaient déjà trop perdu pour s’écrouler. Il se rappela de cette fois où le pasteur Nick avait été torturé et tué par la brigade spéciale. Lorsqu’Hanji lui avait décrit la scène, il avait annoncé que ceux qui parlaient le faisaient après un ongle arraché. C’était la même chose. Ceux qui se brisaient le faisaient après une mort. Après… Ca devenait normal. On ne s’y habituait pas, ça faisait toujours mal mais on était trop las pour pleurer. Mais ce jour-là, les deux vétérans partageaient autre chose que de la tristesse et de l’acceptation. De la pitié. De la pitié envers ces enfants qui avaient survécu. 

Ils avaient déjà tant perdu. Certains plus que d’autres. Mais ce n’était pas suffisant pour qu’ils soient brisés comme Hanji et Levi l’étaient. Parce qu’il leur restait encore du monde. Alors que Levi et Hanji n’avaient plus qu’eux. C’était pour ça qu’ils ne s’écroulaient pas en larmes comme ces enfants et qu’ils continuaient de faire ce qu’ils avaient à faire, peu importe le poids de la douleur. Et parce qu’ils n’en avaient pas le droit. Par devoir encore et toujours mais pas uniquement pour ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas s’effondrer alors que ces enfants devaient souffrir de cette mort encore plus qu’eux. Encore une fois, ils se turent. Personne ne leur reprocha. Tout le monde savait que leur silence ne signifiait pas indifférence.

***

Si Sasha n’était pas morte, aurait-il entendu les pleurs à la fois familiers et étrangers d’Hanji ? Aurait-elle pleuré pour le génocide dont elle avait accepté de se porter garante ? Levi l’avait entendu pleurer suffisamment de fois, à travers le mur qui séparait leurs chambres. Assez pour que ses pleurs lui soient familiers. C’était paradoxal mais ils sonnaient aussi étrangement à ses oreilles. Comme si ce n'était pas naturel. Parce qu’Hanji ne pleurait pas si souvent. D’autant plus au vu du fardeau qu’elle portait sur ses épaules. Et parce que Sasha était morte, elle n’avait pas le droit de pleurer. Parce qu’elle ne souffrait pas autant que les cadets mais aussi parce qu’elle n’avait pas le temps de s’apitoyer sur la mort d’un proche. Sinon elle se déconcentrerait et elle commettrait une erreur. Elle rendrait sa mort vaine.

Levi le savait parce qu’il était pareil. Il repensa à ce jour où sa première escouade avait été massacrée. N’était-ce pas pitoyable ? Sa première escouade et elle l’avait quitté si vite. La vue de ces cadavres ne l’avait pas déconcentré, peu importe à quel point la rage l’envahissait. Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas se permettre d’échouer, pas après qu’ils aient donné leur vie. Il repensa à la fois où Hanji lui avait prêté des hommes. Une fois. Elle lui avait confié son escouade une fois. Il avait suffit d’une fois pour qu’elle les perde. Il n’avait pas réagi non plus. Pour qu’ils ne soient pas morts en vain. Mais ça ne changeait rien à leur décès. Était-il maudit ? Est-ce que tous ceux qui s’approchaient de lui finissaient par mourir ? Heureusement, Hanji était toujours là. Et il savait où la trouver, cette nuit. Elle était sur le toit, appuyée contre la rambarde, le regard levé vers les étoiles. Elle ne réagit même pas quand il vint s’y adosser à ses côtés. Elle savait que c’était lui. Elle ne chercha pas à le repousser cette fois. Et comme au bon vieux temps, elle fut celle qui engagea la conversation.

“Ca faisait combien de temps ? Cinq ? Six ? Sept ?”  
“Six.”  
“Mmhmm.”

Le silence retomba. Il n’était pas lourd comme la dernière fois. Il était agréable. Confortable.

“C’est un bon chiffre. Peu de soldats pourraient se vanter d’autant d’années.”

Dans d’autres conditions, il aurait presque rit amèrement. Mais il ne le fit pas et haussa simplement les épaules. Il n’y avait pas besoin de réponse. Elle avait raison et il le savait. Ce n’était pas une question, c’était une affirmation. A quel point leur vie était-elle pathétique pour que ça leur paraisse si exceptionnel qu’un soldat tienne six ans dans le bataillon ? A quel point ce monde était-il pourri ? 

“Et nous ? Quinze ? Vingt ? Vingt-cinq ?”  
“Dix-sept pour toi. Seize pour moi.”

Elle hocha simplement la tête avant de retourner à sa contemplation des étoiles. Hanji avait une mémoire exceptionnelle mais elle oubliait les détails sans importance et perdait facilement le compte des jours. Cependant, depuis qu’elle était major, c’était différent, elle calculait tout à la seconde près. Mais aujourd’hui, il avait pu lui rappeler un décompte qu’elle avait oublié, comme autrefois. A l’époque, il lui rappelait surtout qu’elle n’avait pas dormi depuis deux jours, pas mangé autre chose que de vieux biscuits depuis trois jours, qu’elle ne s’était pas lavée depuis deux semaines… Des choses du quotidien. Pas quelque chose d’aussi important que “tu es engagée depuis toutes ces années”. Parce qu’elle n’était pas lasse au point d’oublier même ça. D’oublier qu’elle avait eu une vie en dehors de l’armée. Mais ce n’était pas grave. Pour ce soir, ça irait. C’était quand même nostalgique. Et elle était si investie dans son rôle qu’il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher d’avoir oublié ça.

“Le taux de mortalité quand on s’engage dans le bataillon est de 100%. Mais tu sais… Des fois, je me surprends à espérer que certains d’entre nous verront la fin. Maintenant qu’on connaît la vérité, j’aperçois une sortie.”

Pour la première fois, il tourna le visage vers elle. Elle levait le bras en avant, comme pour saisir cette porte de sortie. Mais elle était encore trop loin pour être atteignable alors sa main ne rencontra que le vide. Imperturbable, elle poursuivit malgré tout. 

“Mais elle est encore trop loin. Alors beaucoup devront encore mourir pour l’atteindre. Je le sais parce que c’est moi qui les enverrait à la mort. Malgré tout, c’est la première fois depuis des décennies qu’on peut ne serait-ce qu’apercevoir cette lumière. Alors je me surprends à espérer que certains seront encore là quand on y arrivera.”  
“Les gosses le méritent.”

Les lèvres de la brune se recourbèrent en un doux sourire alors qu’elle hochait la tête. Il savait qu’elle espérait pouvoir en faire partie. Mais il savait aussi qu’elle ne s’attendait pas à ce que ça arrive réellement. Parce que l’humanité passait avant tout. Et qu’à une plus petite échelle, elle prioriserait la 104ème brigade à elle. Et elle savait qu’il ferait de même. Alors sans le dire clairement, ils acceptaient tous deux de peut-être avoir à se sacrifier. 

“Notre temps est révolu, Levi.”murmura-t-elle si bas qu’il aurait pu ne pas l’entendre s’il n’avait pas l’ouïe aussi fine.  
“Il l’est depuis qu’Erwin est parti.”, confirma-t-il. 

Ils avaient connu le commandement du douzième major mais il paraissait vide et lointain après tant d’années. Ce n’était pas sous ses ordres que leurs coeurs était resté. Ils appartenaient à l’époque où Erwin était encore là, l’époque du treizième major du bataillon d’exploration. Il n’avait pas besoin de dire tout ça à voix haute pour qu’Hanji comprenne ce qu’il voulait dire. Pendant quelques secondes, ses yeux se mirent à pétiller en réponse à ce qu’il venait de dire et elle hocha la tête. D’autres auraient pu trouver Levi rabaissant. Qu’en pensant ainsi, ça revenait à dire qu’ils étaient coincés à cette époque. Que l’ère du quatorzième major Hanji Zoë était fade en comparaison et n’avait aucune épaisseur. Mais ce n’était pas ça. En endossant ce rôle, Hanji avait accepté de devenir la fondation même de cette nouvelle période. Et par la même occasion, de devenir celle qui permettait aux autres de s’élever, même si elle devait rester coincée au sol en contrepartie. Et Levi avait simplement fait le choix de rester avec elle.

Finalement, Hanji s’éloigna d’un bond. Ca faisait longtemps qu’il ne l’avait pas vu si énergique. Mais ici, sur le toit, il n’y avait qu’eux. Levi Ackerman et Hanji Zoë. Ce n’était plus le soldat le plus fort de l’humanité et le quatorzième major. Juste deux êtres humains. Au moins pour quelques secondes. Elle s’étira avant de s’exclamer joyeusement, même si cela sonnait faux : 

“J’irais parler à Eren demain !”

Le charme avait été rompu. Ils étaient redevenu le soldat le plus fort de l’humanité et le quatorzième major. Levi avait envie de protester. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta d’hocher platement la tête. 

“Bonne nuit.”

Elle lui sourit en réponse.  
Elle avait beaucoup souri, ce soir.  
Comme si elle savait qu’elle en aurait bientôt plus l’occasion.  
Évidemment qu’elle le savait.  
Ils avaient commis l’irréparable.  
Ils étaient en guerre.  
Une guerre terrible et impitoyable qui les briserait un peu plus chaque jour.

***

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hanji s’était enfermée avec Flegel et Armin dans son bureau. C’était une tradition qui avait commencé bien avant qu’ils ne récupèrent Eren. Et à chaque fois, Hanji semblait en sortir encore plus dévastée et détruite. Une fois, il était rentré dans son bureau, sans prévenir, comme il le faisait toujours. Et elle l’avait chassé. Levi n’était pas un stratège comme Hanji ou Armin l’étaient. Pour autant, même s’il ne participait pas, jamais Hanji n’avait voulu le tenir à l’écart de la conception de ses plans et stratégies. S’il voulait y assister, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Alors pourquoi ? Il avait voulu interroger Armin à ce sujet, une fois. Mais le gamin avait paniqué, regardé dans tous les sens, rougit. Il cachait clairement quelque chose. Mais il n’avait rien avoué. Les seules raisons pour lesquelles Hanji voudrait lui cacher quelque chose, ce serait pour ne pas l’inquiéter. Et ça avait l’effet inverse. Que prévoyait-elle ? Mais avec tous les événements des derniers jours, il avait fini par oublier tout ça. Pourtant, c’était encore arrivé. Alors qu’il allait bientôt partir avec le bestial dans la forêt, elle s’était enfermée avec Flegel et Armin. Flegel n’était-il pas censé être en froid avec Hanji ? Il se souvenait de cette fois ou lui et d’autres hommes l’avaient harcelé, en quête de réponses. Tout ce qu’elle avait pu affirmer, c’est que tout ce qu’elle faisait, elle le faisait pour leur bien. Assurément pas suffisant. Alors pourquoi était-ce aussi calme ? N’était-il pas venu pour de nouvelles réclamations ? Il est clair que Flegel avait une grande confiance en Hanji, depuis qu’elle l’avait sauvé et lui avait donné le courage d’agir après la mort de son père. Malgré tout… Levi ne pensait pas le revoir de sitôt. Pendant que lui attendait devant la porte, comme un con. Il avait juste besoin de discuter avec elle de son départ prochain dans la forêt, avec le bestial. Ca devait avoir lieu demain. Mais il ne pouvait pas rentrer.

Et quand la porte s’ouvrit pour laisser sortir le soldat blond et le marchand, il la vit. Elle souriait. Elle souriait et pourtant des sillons de larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Un flot infini. Son sourire semblait contenir toute la joie et la tristesse du monde en même temps. Pas un seul sanglot ne secouait ses épaules. Ce n’était pas comme ça qu’Hanji pleurait. Levi le savait parce qu’il l’entendait parfois. Alors que là, c’était silencieux. Et puis Hanji n’était pas capable de pleurer et sourire en même temps. Soit elle souriait pour cacher sa tristesse, soit elle pleurait quand elle était à l'abri de tous. Pas les deux. A part peut-être quand elle pleurait de joie, mais ça faisait des années qu’elle ne l’avait pas fait. Elle n’en avait pas eu l’occasion. Et la situation actuelle ne s’y prêtait pas non plus. De plus, elle ne ressemblait pas à ça quand elle pleurait de joie. Plutôt que d’être en colère, son sourire s’agrandit alors qu’elle le vit et elle essuya maladroitement ses joues, l’invitant à entrer. Quelque chose en lui se brisa à cette vue. Qui était cette personne en face de lui ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Ce n’était pas Hanji. 

Il connaissait Hanji depuis si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas besoin de mots pour la comprendre, et réciproquement. Pourtant, il était perdu. Il la connaissait aussi depuis si longtemps qu’elle était devenue plus qu’une amie. Elle était la preuve de l'existence d'une époque révolue. La preuve d'une camaraderie brisée par d'innombrables morts. Celle qui partageait avec lui la mémoire de tant de soldats tombés au combat. Celle qui se souvenait de tous ceux qui avaient disparu. La preuve qu'il n'était pas fou. Que cette époque avait réellement existé, que ces visages qui le tourmentaient chaque nuit avaient réellement appartenu à des frères, des soeurs, des alliés, des amis, des parents. Alors que tous les avaient oublié, elle était celle qui ne pouvait pas les effacer et qui partageait ce fardeau avec lui. Bien qu'aucun mot n'était jamais prononcé, ils avaient tous deux conscience de cette dure réalité et en voir le reflet dans les yeux de l'autre leur rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas fous et que c'était réel. Oui, ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps qu’un regard échangé suffisait à ce qu’ils se comprennent. Peu importe à quel point leurs personnalités étaient différentes… Lorsqu’on partageait toutes ces souffrances pendant tant d’années, on finissait par devenir semblables. Assez pour partager les mêmes souffrances, les mêmes douleurs. Pour voir son reflet dans les yeux de l’autre. Et là, il ne le voyait pas. 

Il était en colère parce qu’Hanji était en train de changer. Ce n’était plus l’Hanji insouciante qu’il avait connu. Elle s’éloignait de lui. Elle plaçait entre eux cette même barrière dont Erwin s’était entourée en devenant major. Il était en colère parce qu’en devenant ainsi, elle l’obligeait à faire son deuil alors qu’elle n’était même pas encore morte. Et que faire le deuil d’Hanji revenait à définitivement abandonner le passé. Mais il n’avait jamais rien dit parce qu’il n’en avait pas le droit. Et puis il y avait eu cette conversation sur le toit. Pendant ces infimes secondes, il avait retrouvé l’Hanji qu’il connaissait et avait réalisé qu’elle était toujours là. Mais l’Hanji qu’il avait face à lui, actuellement, ce n’était ni le quatorzième major, ni la scientifique. Elle avait le sourire désespéré que sa mère lui adressait quand elle le serrait dans ses bras et le berçait contre elle. Elle avait le sourire désespéré de celui qui allait mourir. Et c’était douloureux. La voir devenir un major froid et implacable, c’était différent. Parce qu’il y avait la possibilité de faire marche arrière. La possibilité d’en finir avec cette guerre et qu’elle puisse redevenir elle-même. Là, elle paraissait inatteignable. Il entra dans le bureau et claqua brusquement la porte derrière lui. D’un pas vif, il s’avança vers elle l’attrapa par le col, sans aucune douceur. 

“Mais merde, qu’est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi, putain ?!”  
“W-wow Levi ! C’est quoi toutes ces grossièretés ?”le taquina-t-elle.

Sérieusement ? Elle voulait vraiment jouer à ça ? Alors qu’elle le traitait toujours si froidement, elle voulait faire comme si de rien n’était et agir comme ils le faisaient par le passé. Il n’était pas d’accord avec ça. Pas du tout. 

“Pendant des années, tu nous a tous fait chier avec tes monologues à deux balles ! Personne n’en avait rien à cirer mais tu continuais. Et quand il faudrait que tu ouvres ta bouche parce que là je comprends rien, tu la ferme.”  
“Je vais bien. Enfin… Non, peut-être pas. Mais je n’ai pas le temps d’aller mal. Je vais continuer, je vais faire ce que je dois faire. Je vais remplir mon rôle jusqu’au bout et tout ira bien.”  
“Mais jusqu’au bout de quoi ?!”  
“Levi…”

Il secoua la tête. Qu’est-ce qu’il faisait. Il la relâcha finalement. Il avait demandé à Erwin de se sacrifier et d’abandonner son rêve. Il n’avait pas le droit de demander à Hanji de ne pas le faire. Mais la différence était qu’il n’y avait pas eu le choix, pour Erwin. Là, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hanji parlait comme si elle allait mourir. 

“Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas jusqu’au bout de quoi. Ca dépendra des circonstances.”  
“J’en ai marre de tes cachotteries.”

Le regard qu’il lui lança était plus froid qu’il ne l’aurait voulu. Il avait toujours un regard glacial. Mais Hanji réussissait toujours à y voir une étincelle de chaleur. Il ne savait pas comment elle faisait. Mais elle était ainsi. Elle voyait la lumière en chacun, même quand tout le monde la pensait absente. Alors jamais elle ne s’offusquait jamais de ses manières. Mais cette fois, il vit quelque chose se briser dans ses yeux. 

“Pourquoi tu compliques toujours tout ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas juste écouter ce que je te dis ? C’est bien ce que tu faisais avant, non ? Erwin commandait et tu obtempérais. Même quand tu ne comprenais pas.”  
“Parce que tu n’es pas Erwin.”

C’était sorti avant qu’il ne puisse mesurer l’ampleur de ses mots. Il ne connaissait que trop bien les insécurités d’Hanji. Même si elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit, ni à lui ni à personne d’autre. Parce qu’elle devait paraître forte devant les enfants et qu’elle ne voulait pas le faire culpabiliser de ne pas avoir choisi Erwin et de l’avoir mise à cette place. C’était lui qui avait choisi de sauver Armin à la place d’Erwin. Mais il savait qu’elle se comparait sans cesse à Erwin. Qu’elle se jugeait indigne de ce titre. Qu’elle considérait cet héritage comme la seule erreur jamais commise par son prédécesseur. Son visage se ferma alors qu’elle réalisait ce qu’il venait de lui dire. Jamais il ne l’avait vu ainsi. 

“Sors.”

C’était la deuxième fois qu’elle usait de sa voix de commandant sur lui.  
Cette fois, il n’attendit pas qu’elle s’adoucisse. Il quitta la pièce sans un mot.

***

S’éviter était impossible. Il fallait bien que Levi puisse réellement discuter de son départ, comme il était venu le faire à l’origine. Armin était présent lorsqu’il retourna au bureau d’Hanji. Personne ne le congédia. Il était en quelque sorte devenu le bras droit d’Hanji. C’était normal qu’il soit là. La réunion dura plus longtemps que prévu. Les derniers détails furent finalement réglé et Armin quitta le bureau. Le silence s’installa. Inconfortable. Lourd. Il le brisa.

“Du thé ?”

La brune soupira.

“Je veux bien.”

Il quitta la pièce pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec le plateau, leur servant une tasse à tous les deux. Cette fois, elle ne le chassa pas et accepta cette pause avec joie. 

“Les titans me manquent, parfois. Pas toi ?”s’enquit-elle soudainement. 

C’était Hanji. La folle aux titans. Evidemment qu’ils lui manquaient. Mais il savait que ce n’était pas la question. _Est-ce que toi aussi tu regrettes cette époque où tout était si simple ?_  
Un sourire narquois releva le coin de ses lèvres. Pouvait-on même appeler ça un sourire ? Personne ne l’aurait remarqué. Hanji était la seule qui le connaissait assez pour en avoir conscience. Du moins, la seule encore en vie. 

“Ouais.” Il n’aurait jamais cru dire ça. 

Le silence s’installa, rompu seulement par le tic tac de l’horloge. Plus aussi lourd mais toujours un peu malaisant. 

“Je me demande comment Erwin aurait géré… tout ça.”

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. 

“Peut-être qu’il ne l’aurait pas fait.”

Le silence. Interrogateur. Elle voulait qu’il s’explique. 

“S’il avait survécu, il aurait réalisé son rêve. Il aurait découvert la vérité sur les titans. Les hommes changent en réalisant leurs rêves. Ils deviennent fainéants.”  
“Mmhmmh. Mais c’était aussi mon rêve.”  
“Non.”  
“Non ?”  
“Non.”

Elle eut un petit rire. Il n’avait pas besoin d’étoffer. Son rêve n’était pas la vérité sur les titans. Son rêve était la vérité sur le monde entier. Parce que l’inconnu la terrifiait, elle voulait le rendre connu. Pour que personne d’autre n’ait à en avoir peur. Pour pouvoir offrir à tous un monde où la peur n’aurait pas lieu d’être. 

“Et votre situation n’est tout simplement pas comparable. Tu n’es pas Erwin et il n’était pas toi. Face aux titans, peut-être que tu aurais fait de la merde. A cause de ton fanatisme. Mais tu n’es pas face aux titans.” Il haussa les épaules. Est-ce qu’Erwin aurait eu la même fougue, sans aucun objectif ? Il n’en savait rien. Il ne savait pas comment aurait agi Erwin mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu’Hanji faisait les mauvais choix. Il n’y avait pas de bon choix. Seulement des moins pires que d’autres. 

“Ca t’arracherait à ce point la bouche, un “pardon”, monsieur le perspicace ?”

Etonnamment, son ton n’était pas amer. Non, il était doux. Mais pas cette douceur pleine de pitié. Il y ressentait de la lassitude. Mais pas une mauvaise fatigue. Non, celle qui lui faisait comprendre qu’elle avait abandonné sa colère et son masque. Et elle rit. Elle rit avec simplicité et authenticité, au point d’en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle pleurait et riait. Et cette fois, il la reconnaissait. Le silence revint au fur et à mesure qu’elle se calmait. Aucun des deux ne voulait que ce moment se termine. Parce qu’après ça, ils seraient séparés et ils ne savaient pas quand est-ce qu’ils se reverraient. Peut-être que l’un d’eux mourait pendant ce temps. Peut-être qu’à leur retour, l’un d’eux réaliserait qu’il était finalement seul. Ca faisait si longtemps qu’il n’avait pas revu l’Hanji du passé que Levi s’était laissé adoucir. Peut-être était-ce le moment de lui avouer ses sentiments ?

“Eh, Binocles ?”  
“Je ne veux pas savoir, Nabot.”

Il sourit. A peine mais c’était là. Ca faisait longtemps qu’ils ne s’étaient pas appelés par leurs surnoms. Ce n’était pas sa voix de commandant, mais son ton était ferme. Alors il hocha la tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il lui dise et il respecterait son choix.

“Ne meurs pas.”dit-il à la place.  
“Toi non plus.”

***

Il l’avait toujours su. Qu’il ne fallait pas faire confiance au bestial. Mais il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Hanji d’avoir suivi son plan. Parce que s’allier à lui était le meilleur choix possible, à l’époque. Non, il était le seul fautif. Pour ne pas avoir été assez méfiant.  
Le vin avait été empoisonné.  
Putain de vin de merde. Putain de bestial. Putain de vie.  
La culpabilité du survivant.  
Encore une fois.  
 _Tu n’es pas un meurtrier._  
Si putain. Il en était un. Un putain de meurtrier.  
Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser leurs sacrifices être vain.

_Les titans me manquent, parfois. Pas toi ?_

Sa réponse n’aurait pas été la même, s’il avait su. La vie était cruelle et ironique. Il affrontait à nouveau des titans. Et c’était ses propres soldats. Transformés par ce vin qu’ils avaient bu. Et il les tua. Mais s’il ne l’avait pas fait, ils auraient subi ce sort atroce pour rien. Il devait continuer à avancer. Tout comme il n’avait pas eu le temps de s’apitoyer sur la mort de Sasha, il n’avait pas le temps de le faire pour eux. Il avait même encore moins de temps. Il ne pourrait pas avoir de conversation sur le toit, cette fois. L’espace d’un instant, il se demanda si Hanji avait bu ce vin. Mais il chassa très vite cette pensée. Qu’elle l’ait fait ou non n’avait pas d’importance. Si c’était le cas, il ne pourrait rien y faire. Et sinon, tant mieux. Il devait se concentrer sur sa situation. Il oublia totalement la brune alors que la haine enflait dans sa poitrine.

***

Il avait sous-estimé le bestial. Il avait pensé que le neutraliser avec une lance explosive et que la menace de déflagration au moindre mouvement suffirait. Il s’était trompé. Jamais il n’aurait cru qu’il était prêt à se suicider. Il l’avait sous-estimé et à cause de ça, l’humanité allait perdre un de ses meilleurs atouts. A cause de ça, Hanji serait seul. Son corps entier souffrait. A tel point qu’il ne savait plus si c’était normal ou si c’était réellement douloureux. Il lui semblait entendre une voix familière.

“Il est mort.”

Oh vraiment ? La mort n’était pas douce. Il avait toujours cru au néant après la mort. Pourtant, c’était flou. Vertigineux. Il avait la nausée. Un goût de vomis dans la gorge. C’était froid. Humide. Pourquoi humide ? Comme si des flots impétueux menaçaient de le noyer. Il flotta ainsi pendant un temps indéterminé. Jusqu’à ce que cette voix familière résonne à nouveau. 

“Peut-être qu’on ferait mieux de tout abandonner et de vivre ensemble dans ces bois…”

Hanji. C’était Hanji. Et il comprit. Le bestial n’était pas mort. Il avait échoué. Une nouvelle fois. Jamais il n’avait senti autant de haine et de rage. Pas même face à ce titan qui avait tué Isabel et Farlan. Pas même face au titan féminin après qu’il ait assassiné son escouade. Pas même le jour du massacre du bataillon. Sa rage était-elle dirigée contre lui ou contre le bestial ? C’était difficile à dire. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. L’oeil… ? C’était un faible prix à payer, supposa-t-il. Il aperçut Hanji, au loin. Elle était en train de fabriquer un moyen de le transporter. C’était risible. Elle parlait d’abandonner mais elle était déjà en train d’avancer. Evidemment, Hanji n’abandonnait jamais. 

_Je ne veux pas savoir, Nabot._

Lui non plus ne voulait pas savoir. Alors pour s’assurer qu’elle ne redirait jamais quelque chose comme ça, il se força à prendre la parole. Sa voix était rauque et déformée. 

“Mais tu n’es pas du genre à abandonner, n’est-ce pas ?”  
“Ah tu m’as entendu ?”rit-elle. Il ne répondit pas. “Non, c’est vrai.”admit-elle finalement.

***

Peut-être allaient-ils bientôt mourir.  
Hanji lui avait expliqué la situation. Eren s’était échappé. Encore. Avec l’intention de s’allier au bestial. Les soldats s’étaient rebellés et elle avait été destituée. Ils avaient exigé d’elle qu’elle les conduise jusqu’au bestial et elle avait refusé. Malgré tout, l’armée l’avait trouvé blessé et sans savoir s’il avait une chance de survie, elle avait sauté dans la rivière avec lui. Un acte stupide commandé par l’affection qu’elle avait pour lui.  
Mais ils étaient là. Et puisqu’ils étaient là, ils devaient continuer. Parce qu’Eren voulait la liberté pour Paradis, pour les habitants des murs. Et que pour cela, il avait décidé de lancer le grand terrassement. De libérer l’armée de titans colossaux et de l’envoyer marcher sur le reste du monde. De détruire le monde.  
Ils devaient l’arrêter. Mais seuls, ils n’en seraient pas capables  
Ils avaient repéré la détentrice du titan charrette et ses compagnons. Il n’y avait pas eu besoin de mots pour mettre en place un plan. Il n’y avait pas vraiment de plan. S’allier à eux était leur dernier espoir. Il n’était plus question de qui était l’ennemi. Il fallait arrêter Eren.  
Mais peut-être que le titan charrette ne comprendrait pas et les abattrait.  
Peut-être était-ce leur dernière conversation. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu’Hanji lui murmura quelques confidences.

“J’ai eu envie de te dire que le titan bestial était mort.”

Silence. 

“Comme ça, tu ne te serais pas battu pour survivre. Bien sûr, je ne voulais pas que tu meurs mais c’était égoïste. Je me suis dit que peut-être la mort serait préférable. Que tu pourrais enfin trouver le repos. Et pour la première fois, je me suis dit que tu avais eu raison de ne pas choisir Erwin.”  
“Ce n’est pas pour ça que je ne l’ai pas choisi.”

Elle haussa les épaules. Peu importait les raisons. Les faits étaient là. Rien ne pourrait plus les changer. 

“Je croyais que les titans te manquaient ?”

C’était tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour puiser le courage d’aborder le titan charrette. Malgré les risques.

***

_Eh, tu penses qu’il y a quelque chose après la mort ?_

Il n’y a rien. Rien d’autre que la solitude et ceux qui restent.  
Il savait que ce n’était pas ce qu’Hanji voulait savoir en lui posant cette question. Mais c’était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait repenser, alors qu’il la voyait décerner son titre à Armin, prête à courir vers une mort certaine. Il avait toujours su qu’elle finirait par se sacrifier pour les enfants. Certes, ils ne pouvaient pas sacrifier un détenteur de titan, mais ils auraient pu envoyer un de ces gosses qui n’en était pas un. Hanji était de loin meilleure que tous ces gosses, aussi bons soient-ils, mais il n’y avait pas besoin d’être excellent. Juste de ralentir les titans colossaux de quelques minutes. Mais bien sûr, c’était son tour. Peut-être était-elle restée trop longtemps à ses côtés. C’était celle qui était restée le plus longtemps. Elle aurait dû fuir. Fuir avant que la mort ne vienne la cueillir comme tous les proches de Levi. 

“Oi, Binocles. Qu’est-ce que tu fous ?”

Elle ne le regardait pas. Elle évitait désespérément son regard. 

“Tu le sais très bien, Levi. L’heure est arrivée. C’est mon tour.”

_Notre temps est révolu, Levi._

Ouais. Il le savait. Il savait que ça allait arriver, depuis cette nuit-là. La question était de savoir qui serait le premier à y passer. 

“J’ai envie d’être cool dans mes derniers instants, alors laisse-moi juste partir !”

Sa voix tremblait. Son enthousiasme vacillait.  
Il ne la regardait pas non plus.  
Pour la première fois, il avait envisagé de dire quelque chose. Même s’il n’avait pas le droit. Même si elle ne faisait que son devoir et qu’il n’était personne pour l’en empêcher.  
Si elle n’avait pas parlé avant qu’il puisse le faire, il aurait dit quelque chose. Elle le savait alors elle avait pris les devants.  
Si leurs regards s’étaient croisés, peut-être aurait-il fait quelque chose. Ou alors c’est elle qui aurait changé d’avis. Ils savaient tous deux que leur volonté flancherait si leurs yeux se croisaient. Parce qu’il suffisait d’un regard échangé pour se comprendre. Pour comprendre qu’ils ne voulaient pas se perdre. Qu’ils ne voulaient pas laisser l’autre seul. Alors ils ne se regardèrent pas. Il leva simplement son poing et le posa contre sa poitrine. 

“Desserve ton coeur.”

La première et dernière fois qu’il le dirait. Elle y avait bien le droit. Peut-être que venant de sa part, ça voulait dire plus que ce serment que le bataillon répétait inlassablement. Peut-être était-il en train de lui desservir son coeur en même temps qu’elle allait sacrifier le sien. Mais elle ne voulait pas savoir. Et lui non plus. Alors elle sourit simplement, passé la surprise. Il se détourna, sans un autre regard. Il n’avait pas besoin de la voir pour deviner ce qu’elle faisait. Elle s’éloignait en bondissant et agitait sa main en un dernier adieu. Son rire résonna pour la dernière fois. 

“C’est bien la première fois que je t’entends dire ça !”

Les titans lui manquaient, non ?  
Il préférait savoir qu’elle était morte sous les coups de titans que d’humains. Aucun humain ne mériterait d’emporter sa vie. Aucun humain n’en serait digne. Il chassa l’idée qu’Eren était indirectement son meurtrier. Eren qui avait envoyé cette armée de titans colossaux marcher sur le monde. Eren n’était pas digne d’être celui qui éteignait la flamme qu’était Hanji. Elle était la première à avoir accepté Eren malgré sa condition de titan. Et il osait lui faire ça. Hanji avait toujours été stupidement tolérante. Elle était aussi la première à lui avoir adressé la parole, malgré le fait qu’il vienne des bas-fonds, qu’il ne soit que le vulgaire fils d’une prostituée. Mais elle ne semblait pas s’en soucier. Il avait encore en tête les premiers mots qu’elle lui avait dit. Clairs comme si c’était hier. 

_Je t’observais… Au moment propice !_

N’importe qui aurait été terrifié de se savoir observé par cette folle. Même lui en avait presque eu des frissons, bien qu’il se savait plus fort qu’elle. Mais Hanji était comme ça. Elle observait tout ce qui l’intriguait pour le comprendre. Ce n’était pas méchant. Au contraire, elle lui avait dit ça avec une innocence candide. 

“Continue de nous observer, Hanji.”

Elle ne le ferait pas pour comprendre l’inconnu. Elle le ferait parce qu’elle était la putain de personne la plus gentille qui soit et qu’elle ne pourrait se résigner à les abandonner même dans l’au-delà. A supposer qu’il y en ait un. Et s’il n’y en avait pas, elle était si obstinée et stupide qu’elle serait celle qui en créerait. Juste pour veiller sur eux.  
Parce qu’elle était comme ça.  
Si stupide malgré son génie.  
Tellement bienveillante que ça devrait être interdit.

***

Il avait tenu sa promesse. Il avait vaincu le bestial. Il l’avait tué. Il pouvait partir. Il pouvait rejoindre Erwin et Hanji. Il était presque jaloux de penser qu’Erwin était avec Hanji tout ce temps. Ou était-il jaloux qu’Hanji l’ait retrouvé avant lui ? Il ne savait pas. Tout ce qui comptait c’était qu’Eren était mort. S’il y avait un monde après la mort, il souhaitait qu’Eren n’y aille pas et que lui n’ait le droit qu’au néant. Il ne méritait pas de revoir les soldats du bataillon. Eux qui s’étaient tous sacrifiés pour sa survie, tout ça pour qu’au final, il faille le tuer. Il ne méritait pas de revoir Hanji après être celui qui était responsable de sa mort.  
Sauf que la mort ne vint pas le chercher.  
Le monde n’était-il pas injuste ?  
Était-ce sa punition pour avoir laissé Hanji partir ? Aurait-il dû y aller avec elle, quitte à ne pas tenir sa promesse ?

Eh bien, ce n’était pas grave… Il y avait d’autres manières de mourir que de tomber au combat. Pourtant, il ne put s’y résigner alors qu’Armin tombait dans le piège de la politique. Qu’il était contraint à la diplomatie pour sauver les habitants de Paradis du massacre. Hanji l’aurait détesté s’il l’avait abandonné maintenant. Peut-être était-ce son rôle après tout. Armin serait le troisième major qu’il servirait. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu’il était toujours le seul à survivre. Afin de soutenir le major. De l’observer se briser, lentement mais sûrement et d’être là pour le réparer. Tant pis s’il restait des fissures. Il fallait juste qu’il tienne encore un peu. Mais Armin était différent. Armin était jeune. Contrairement à lui qui appartenait au règne du treizième major, Armin appartenait à celui du quatorzième major. Et contrairement à Hanji qui n’avait pas su se trouver une place dans l’ère qu’elle créait, Armin saurait s’intégrer dans la période du quinzième major. Il avait juste besoin de temps et Levi serait là tant qu’il le faudrait. Et ensuite… Enfin… 

Oui, il allait bientôt pouvoir tous les rejoindre. C’est ce qu’il pensait jusqu’au jour où il reçut une lettre. Il chercha le nom de l’expéditeur d’un air vide. Son coeur rata un battement alors en le lisant. _Hanji Zoë_. C’était une blague. Obligatoirement. Et ce n’était pas drôle. Absolument pas. Levi n’aurait pas cru être capable de tant de haine maintenant que la guerre était finie. Et malgré toutes ses menaces envers le facteur, il n’obtint aucune réponse. Il ne fit que terroriser un pauvre employé qui n’y était pour rien. Il brûla la lettre et l’oublia. Et il en reçut une autre. Une autre. Encore et encore. Il les déchira, les brûla, sans même prendre la peine de les ouvrir.

Il avait assisté à une réunion diplomatique, ce jour-là. Tous étaient sortis. Il ne restait que lui et Armin. Ce dernier s’avança vers lui et lui tendit une enveloppe. Aussitôt, Levi se figea. Elle était devenue familière ces derniers jours. Il fusilla Armin du regard, glacial. Jamais il n’aurait cru ça de ce gamin. Que l’un des responsables soit un gosse de la 104ème brigade ne lui avait même pas traversé l’esprit. Ils étaient censés comprendre sa douleur. Eux aussi adoraient Hanji. Pas autant que lui mais assez pour que son absence laisse un vide dans leur coeur. 

“V-vous… devriez l’ouvrir, Capitaine.”

Il le regardait dans les yeux. Sans hésitation malgré son ton contrit. Et aussitôt la colère de Levi retomba. Ce n’était pas le genre d’Armin. Il ne savait pas ce qui se cachait dans cette enveloppe, mais il était temps de l’affronter.

**Author's Note:**

> Pourquoi est-ce que je me fais souffrir ? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais réussir à faire mon deuil.  
> Et le chapitre suivant va me faire mal aussi  
> Tout commentaire est bienvenue !


End file.
